One More Time With The Band Geekisms
by codyaf3727
Summary: A list of the many band geekisms I have heard, combined with submitted geekisms, and my own little chapter of made up geekisms for my 'group' and me. R
1. Master List of Band Geekisms

AN: this is a complied band geekisms which I and my friends have made. It contains things from us specifically but also things that have to do with band in general... so if there are some similarities to other people i'm sorry.

* * *

**Band Geekisms (This could take a while)(Recap this WILL take a while)**

**Compiled by: My friends and I**

* * *

It is alien abductions

It is fields that could be mud wrestling pits

It is pondering the existence of football

It is pins and t-shirts

It is dancing

It is just a jump to the left with your hands on your hips

It is you first experience with Astroturf

It is sleeping in the lockers

It is crying for the seniors you freshman year

It is always being accepted

It is 4,000 screaming fans

It is spirit wars

It is lame sing a-longs

It is ballet and tap dancing

It is completely innocent PDA

It is roller coasters and water rides

It is a zoo

It is hair, hats, and nails

It is the bus rides

It is living in the band room

It is the gloves

It is hyperventilating, then hypoventilating

It is prank calls

It is glow sticks

It is cheering for the rival

It is wearing a blanket

It is early mornings and late nights

It is snorting Pixy Stix

It is Mountain Dew and Skittles

It is all for one and one for all

It is playing dress-up

It is hiding out in the band room

It is a trophy pit

It is jumping fences

It is tons of spirit

It is not killing anyone who says "This one time at band camp."

It is dying, but living through it

It is getting killed by the drum line

It is always having a second home

It is getting into uniform when it's pitch black

It is calling yourself a band geek

It is one big family

It is the awards ceremonies

It is dedicating all you time

It is wanting to play every instrument

It is competitions and home games

It is never missing the home games

It is enjoying band camp

It is hours on the field

It is knowing every hold in the field

It is forgetting to bring water bottles

It is secrets

It is not caring what anyone thinks

It is convincing band members to switch to orchestra then convincing them to switch back

It is flying

It is love and hate

It is having around 60 people backing you up at any given moment

It is road trips every weekend

It is everything and nothing at the same time

It is playing make-believe

It is home

It is dark corners and back hallways

It is rivalries

It is finding sheet music in your English folder

It is purposely putting sheet music in your English folder so that you can entertain yourself

It is playing favorites

It is anti-socialness

It is exploring

It is seeing how many people can fit in a practice room

It is watching old competitions on video

It is dancing in the hallway

It is white crepe paper

It is taking over the orchestra, dance, choir, and guard room.

It is getting out of class

It is jealousy

It is conversations without speaking

It is tuning

It is squeaking

It is finding yourself

It is the soundproof walls

It is sectionals (or lack thereof)

It is junky cars, school busses and fun speed bumps

It is holes in the pavement

It is forgiving and forgetting

It is being obnoxious

It is making up words

It is nicknames

It is reminiscing

It is disturbing conversations

It is a demented sense of humor

It is reading people's minds

It is unusual combinations

It is being the living examples of band geeks

It is mourning the loss of your band director six months before it happens

It is 24 hour access

It is what is in the back of lockers

It is rumors

It is long conversations

It is a well wasted afternoon

It is getting hit in the head with lockers

It is evil janitors

It is a place where no janitor will set foot

It is marching band council

It is always having a place to go

It is jokes and pranks

It is finding out things you never wanted to know

It is not practicing

It is crying in public

It is being strange

It is being late to class everyday

It is old reeds

It is spit fights

It is millions of emotions at once

It is being able to talk about anything

It is instruments and music taking over your bedroom

It is sight-reading (or not)

It is laughing

It is evil

It is six foot metal poles

It is getting locked out

It is long notes

It is mirrored walls

It is using the stereo

It is playing on the piano

It is songs

It is pictures

It is recordings

It is not having to follow the rules

It is running across busy streets

It is long walks or runs

It is 15 hours a day at school

It is the stage

It is falling off the floor

It is dreams and schemes involving the Phantom and Harry Potter

It is not listening

It is caffeine

It is secret places

It is a reason to live

It is emails and IMs

It is games on the bus

It is missing football season, which we call marching season

It is finding a reed in your pocket

It is constantly being at school

It is the security cameras

It is hidden hallways

It is breaking instruments 16 times a year

It is counting the days until band camp

It is non-band people trying to find the band room

It is epic

It is walking down the hallway in step

It is unplanned flats and sharps and enharmonic arguments

It is having no idea what goes on at basketball/football games

It is writing

It is the 8th world wonder

It is memories

It is second opinions on broken instruments

It is lyrics

It is legal insanity

It is only illegal if you get caught

It is not shunning American Pie Band Camp

It is plotting to take over the world

It is halftime

It is being in the dark

It is racing back and forth from the band room to classes.

It is strange

It is solo music

It is screaming at each other all the time

It is sliding down the banisters

It is knowing how to get away with spending the night at school (if ever necessary)

It is getting to miss a day of school

It is being dressed alike

It is laser and lights

It is growling

It is anonymous phone calls

It is solo and ensemble mess-ups

It is way too many solo and ensemble events in one day

It is ghetto solos

It is not understanding outsiders

It is crying when you see someone make drum major on TV.

It is becoming who you are

It is long hours of hanging out

It is partners in crime

It is owning the band room

It is leaving other classes to go to the band room

It is temptation

It is the ceiling

It is tradition

It is finishing each other's sentences

It is Jungle Boogie

It is a million ways to get in

It is high-stepping

It is hang outs

It is no spare time

It is way too many guard members in the commons

It is being told to go home every night after school

It is then saying that you are home

It is the latest schemes

It is smell of Axe and sweat

It is inside jokes

It is counting the minutes 'til you perform

It is loitering outside the gas station in Florida.

It is solo and ensemble scores

It is plotting the death of judges who gave you said low scores

It is knowing your way around other schools

It is 10 pounds of sheet music

It is a necessity

It is conducting to other band's shows while they are performing

It is quotes

It is interpretive dances

It is being too hyper

It is story-telling

It is torturing people

It is marching shoes

It is life, death, and rockin' roll.

It is getting passes to go to the band room instead of doing math homework

It is a place to go during homeroom

It is playing cards

It is making faces at the guard

It is awing over the elementary schoolers trying out instruments for the first time.

It is find the flip flop

It is actually practicing

It is being paid in Pixy Stix

It is falling out of your chair from laughing too hard

It is throwing balls at the door while guard is trying to practice

It is never going home, yet always being home

It is magnetic attraction to the band room

It is reed arguments

It is finally getting revenge

It is typing lists like this instead of doing homework

It is your lack of tuning being compared to Texas Chainsaw Massacre

It is laughing too hard to play

It is sitting at home on a Saturday night, transposing your music so that you can play it on another instrument

It is wondering what to do when there is no band event on a given weekend

It is knowing all the concession volunteers

It is cheese

It is telling the band director you want to live in the band room

It is scaring the male flautist, and then watching him run away

It is memoirs of band camp

It is spending you non-band weekend practicing, transposing, and reading band-related stuff

It is loving every minute

It is having dreams about marching

It is a group of band geeks wearing all black walking down the hall together

It is being able to read peoples expressions

It is being in denial

It is sitting on the rival band side instead of our side

It is knowing every corner, hall, and door all too well

It is corruption

It is plotting against outsiders

It is breaking every rule in the health dept. in the band room.

It is strange looks from outsiders

It is spending way too much time on lists like this

It is fun with reeds on the highway

It is knowing exactly where you belong

It is being able to id the janitors

It is putting people in lockers

It is being speshul

It is being feared because we are speshul

It is conducting on the bus

It is biting annoying outsiders

It is being so odd that you no longer find yourself odd

It is poking fights

It is writing every report for any class about something to do with music

It is rule number one

It is having friends all over the country

It is getting hit with a flag

It is building models out of reeds

It is happiness, sadness, tears, and joy all in one

It is getting hit in the head with Daniel's trombone slide

It is beating up the 3rd chair

It is bouncy balls

It is speaking in complex sentences at the exact same time

It is "Name That Song"

It is odd band related screen names

It is long phone conversations convincing Lauren to stay in band

It is fire drills during band

It is stalkers and stalking

It is overcoming the wrath of the assistant band director

It is brainwashing the band director

It is coming up with ideas for outrageous new shows

It is wanting to pick up a new instrument again

It is 5 people opening one door

It is kidnapping instruments

It is hiding in dark corners

It is breaking in the student instructor

It is being told that your section belongs in a playpen

It is bowing down to the band director

It is calling a reporter a whore

It is playing second part because your band director doesn't trust anyone else enough to lead the seconds

It is utter confusion

It is actually going to the pep rallies

It is the fun bus rides

It is talking about goats and cats and cabbage

It is having imaginary friends

It is looking forward to Wednesdays

It is missing marching more that you ever thought was possible

It is wanting the team to go to state

It is having your own language

It is using said language

It is finding out you have a guaranteed spot in the top band next year

It is enjoying playing for the judges

It is the Numa Numa dance

It is having every band person at a single lunch table

It is braids

It is going to the band room during lunch

It is drawing on the dry-erase board

It is feeling sorry for people who don't have a performance on Friday nights

It is hundreds of text messages a day

It is making icons about band

It is comics

It is stalking a tenth of the band on a random day at the mall

It is being entertained during English

It is figuring out other people's combinations and then butter flying them

It is going to the mall to play cards

It is band shirt/jeans or black pants/black hoodie or band jacket

It is losing and having the time of your life

It is food fights at band camp

It is being told "You may be band kids, but you still have to make it look like you're following the rules" by the principal and vice principal

It is missing pep band

It is a conspiracy

It is telling off your English teacher

It is addiction

It is learning new card games

It is making icons to express your love of band

It is asking to hold Candace's saxophone

It is recruiting for the cult

It is realizing that some people aren't as bad as they seem.

It is learning to tolerate people that you hate

It is air hockey incidents

It is karaoke

It is freaking out during the fire drills because you don't have your instrument

It is playing in the rain

It is sticking together

It is wishing marching band were year-round

It is being the only one in your section who knows all the notes

It is reading all of this and typing this and working on it to make it just right

It is taking pride in being labeled as a "band geek"

It is the feeling after performing flawlessly

It is striving to be Drum Major (because of the pants)

It is racing to get the window seat

It is learning to work as a team

It is braving the mosquitoes and sunburn

It is hitting the gong even though you're not supposed to

It is realizing that some things just can't be changed, no matter how much you want them to

It is inspiration to try your hardest

It is winning and losing and moving on

It is hugging your best friends and ignoring the strange looks

It is making friends with people you never noticed or bothered to get to know

It is standing ovations

It is memorizing, forgetting, and pretending

It is catching someone's eye just before you play

It is doing things you never dreamed of doing

It is cramming for tests and homework on buses

It is carpooling and hitch-hiking

It is physically hurting yourself, but laughing about it later

It is football games and parades

It is sore muscles and bruises

It is a thousand tears, but even more laughs

It is the feeling after you've mastered a tough piece

It is knowing that you're cared about by people other than your family

It is not having to worry about fitting in

It is laughing until your sides hurt

It is daring people to go into the tuba case

It is broken hearts

It is living life to its fullest

It is blisters and band aids

It is threatening to push others off the bleachers

It is actually pushing others off the bleachers

It is five minute water breaks

It is humidity, heat waves, and thunderstorm

It is playing other people's instruments

It is experiencing new things

It is learning to accept the unchangeable

It is hurting your friend's feelings and getting your feelings hurt right back

It is misunderstandings and miscommunications

It is trying your hardest

It is rolls of film and home videos

It is reeds, mouthpieces, head joints, and valve oil

It is throwing things into the bells of other instruments

It is staying up late joking around

It is thinking about how lucky you are when playing a simple Bb concert scale

It is cherishing moments like these

It is the clear and starry nights

It is debates over whether "LOTR" or "Harry Potter" is better

It is hiding people's cases

It is breaking your instrument and crying

It is falling in and out of love

It is a never-ending soap opera

It is "borrowing" money

It is freshman orientation

It is figuring out which animal an animal cracker is

It is lying so you don't hurt others

It is going for nature walks when you're supposed to be in class

It is being late for Wind Ensemble, but not getting in trouble because no one noticed

It is not starting class until fifteen minutes after the bell

It is knowing that all the percussionist jokes are true

It is having other people carry your tuba or bass drum

It is going to sporting events, losing, and still having the time of your life

It is learning commitment

It is having fun when you're mosquito bitten, muscle sore, sun burned, and sweating

It is birthday parties in the band room

It is using fingering charts for homework

It is several teenagers in one room for 90 minutes at a time and coming out alive

It is knowing that last chair is just as important as first

It is promises and lies

It is living up to your own expectations

It is sleeping, trying to sleep, and down-right not sleeping on the bus

It is burning CDs

It is trying not to laugh during rests

It is wanting to rent the marimba for the summer

It is helping your director take inventory, no matter how much you'd rather sleep

It is hitting other people with guard flags and rifles

It is running like a doofus on the field (purposely)

It is squirting water on your friends

It is making up your own cheers for football games

It is being able to use your friend's butt as a pillow and not have any questions raised

It is freezing at football games

It is running through mud with the uniforms

It is using your instrument in your senior photos

It is bleacher butt

It is battles of the wits

It is having section wars

It is actually using dynamics

It is knowing everyone's name

It is having freshman say hi to you and beaming when you say hi back

It is laughing at old yearbook pictures

It is hair dye

It is sunglasses

It is farmer's tans

It is medals, letters, and "arrows"

It is not being a preppy freshman

It is playing when you are sick

It is calling your friends at school when you are sick to have them bring your instrument home

It is adopting your friends as children

It is sniffing, snotting, snorting, and sobbing at graduation

It is having alter-egos

It is those long, comfortable silences

It is being best friends with a guy or a girl

It is getting first chair, second chair, third chair, fourth chair, etc

It is trying to be mean, but failing

It is laughing more than talking

It is making up a percussion salute

It is going to band camp and proudly stating that yes, you do, in fact, play an instrument

It is making fun of the color guard, but secretly wishing that you could spin a rifle, flag, or sabre with that much precision

It is being a Drum and Bugle Corps groupie

It is getting Ritz crackers, cheese-in-a-can, and Sour Skittles for your birthday

It is band aids and knee braces

It is earning the respect during marching season from your non-band friends

It is crying at the senior's last concert

It is thinking back on the crappy days, and being able to think, "See, that wasn't so bad"

It is being able to count more happy days than crappy days

It is the ability to admit when you are wrong

It is apologizing

It is getting to know your section leader or Drum Major for who they are, not their title

It is not giving in to the Drum Major ego

It is never having to pay to get into high school sporting events

It is spending obscene amounts of money on gifts

It is realizing just how lucky you are

It is forcing a smile, even when you want to cry

It is buying as many band shirts as possible

It is qualifying your social life as marching band

It is being mauled over by a percussionist, and living to tell the tale

It is feeling the tears come to your eyes the last time you put on your uniform before you graduate

It is having an argument over who would win in a fight: the quads player or the fourth bass drum player

It is Subway

It is naming your instrument

It is going to parades to scope out the competition

It is enjoying jazz running

It is "oohing" and "ahhing" when you watch a DCI Championship on video

It is loving the plume

It is calling your director "Mom" or "Dad"

It is calling other band parents your "Mom" or "Dad"

It is band gossip

It is learning to love everyone - even those you hate

It is having races over who can put their uniform on quicker - without hurting the uniform

It is knowing everyone else's music

It is humming the music from your show

It is being able to direct the National Anthem flawlessly

It is having sentimental band souvenirs scattered around your room that you would never throw away

It is being in a musical pit

It is willingly learning a new style of marching

It is not gloating when you get first chair

It is using your band locker instead of your normal locker

It is wanting to take a bus and drive it around aimlessly

It is loving to meet new freshmen

It is the adrenaline rush you get before you step onto the field

It is that strange thing called school spirit

It is getting up at ungodly hours of the morning, anytime between 3:00 and 11:00

It is wanting a Doctor Beat

It is listening to the music during a movie, rather than paying attention to the plot

It is having a party to watch old DCI videos

It is loving your car because it's a Cavalier

It is realizing that everyone in band has more in common than just being in band

It is not caring who the preps, pot heads, posers, punks, and geeks are

It is freaking out when you see a marching band or pep band on movies or TV shows

It is keeping the drill charts from years prior for memory's sake

It is planning on being a graduated band geek

It is always having friends when you need them

It is telling the truth

It is staging that you're going out with your best friend (of the opposite sex)

It is thinking of the band parents as your own parents

It is living with your mistakes

It is forcing yourself not to like someone "that way"

It is not being phased when you get hit by drumsticks and marching hats from behind

It is knowing that the judge who gives the lowest scores was just out to get your band

It is ignoring the make-out sessions on the bus

It is band sixth sense

It is trying to forget the six cans of Mountain Dew, the three cans of Dr Pepper, and the two bottles of water you drank before you step onto the field at halftime

It is inviting the entire band to your parties

It is bookmarking various band sites

It is getting nervous before chair auditions

It is thinking that there should be a TV sitcom for band people

It is wanting a sousaphone just to say, "I have a sousaphone"

It is going to Bands of America

It is wanting your best friend to get in the Cavaliers so you can say, "My best friend is in the Cavaliers..."

It is dropping school instruments under the stands, just to see how much damage can be done

It is staying up late in hotel rooms while talking on walkie talkies and reading Harry Potter

It is dancing around with the maracas

It is watching out for one another

It is lost items

It is trying not to cry, but eventually giving up and letting it all out

It is watching Drum and Bugle Corps on DVD

It is learning something new about someone

It is the feeling in your stomach when you realize something about someone you never knew

It is getting a private instructor that doubles as your best friend

It is being a flagette just so you can say that you're a flagette

It is running after each other swinging the rifles and flags

It is owning your friends

It is coming to the realization that some things just won't happen

It is having dreams during the day about band

It is writing music on your math test

It is playing your cadence during English with two pencils

It is being excited for school to start just for band

It is having your AIM or Yahoo! ID be bandgeek or bandnerd

It is searching on EBay for new instruments

It is an extended family

It is having a wardrobe of band shirts

It is cheering louder than the cheerleaders

It is an emotional attachment to all the other people in band

It is going to gas stations after a show for one package of candy, but everyone has to stop

It is using the Drum Major commands on your siblings

It is substituting a clarinet or flute as a mace because your school doesn't supply them

It is escape plans from band camp

It is dismissing your band director when they say, "One more time!"

It is knowing and believing that woodwinds kick brass

It is knowing and believing that without the brass section, there would be no band

It is periodically saying bloody hell, crikey, son-of-a, mother-f, crap, what the, rawr, and blimey throughout the day

It is sticking your finger in the end of a flute when the person is trying to play

It is designing a clarinet or flute mute

It is making your director laugh, even when they are trying not to

It is trying to ignore a certain trumpet that keeps on making you laugh when you're trying to play

It is a complete and total lack of privacy

It is living to make fun of the lower bands - just not to their faces

It is realizing that the members of the lower bands will someday make up the higher band

It is crying when you realize that the members of the lower bands will someday make up the higher bands.

It is learning that you can survive anything

It is hanging out in the band office

It is having chats with your director that are totally non band related

It is learning true respect

It is bonding with your section leader

It is driving all over town just to pick up all the band people

It is cramming 10 people into a car that holds 5

It is learning about the highs and lows of life

It is about playing with 110 enthusiasm

It is about being nervous about playing a solo

It is about screwing up the solo but still being complimented

It is about cheering when you learn you've been selected to the region band (no matter what band you make)

It is about making all kinds of new friends-freshmen, sophomores, juniors, seniors, 7th graders, 8th graders...it doesn't matter

It is about sprained ankles and sore feet

It is about going to contest and then having a blast at an amusement park

It is about cheering after your band has won an awesome award (and/or saying 'ugh' after the other schools won the better ones)

It is about stinky group photos

It is about taking a group picture next to your best friend

It is about playing the fight song over and over when the team actually makes a touchdown

It is marching in the parking lot and running out of formation whenever a car drives by

It is lifting 50 pound instruments on to a truck

It is about pride in who you are

It is an attitude which separates excellence from mediocrity

It is learning to tolerate body odor

It is sweat stains

It is that feeling you get when you are squinting straight into the sun for the drum major, knowing that if you miss the entrance it's ruined

It is being able to listen to your cds with friends and deciding how to make them into marching band songs

It is hearing "One more time" and knowing it is a flat out lie

It is all about the cape and the sash

It is the pride you feel when you finish your first performance, even if it wasn't perfect

It is running down the band hallway and purposely hitting the wall, just for a few laughs

It is laughing so hard you almost pee your pants

It is the endless medical forms

It is stripping down to boxers and undershirts in front of each other

It is doing impressions of the director behind his back

It is endless push-ups

It is moving people's cars out of the parking lot, which happens to be the practice field

It is yelling "EW They're TOUCHING!" when you see "Band PDA"

It is wearing a beret like it's the coolest thing since sliced bread, but secretly envying everyone else who gets to wear the new plumes.

It is about switching from trombone to sousaphone to even out the instrumentation, then after your first day of physical therapy, not caring about the band's instrumentation and wanting your trombone back.

It is getting to be a section leader just so you can step out of ranks to "check" everyone else

It is bad-mouthing the pit because they practice inside while you're marching in ungodly heat or rain

It is squeezing into your best friend's size 7 shoes because you left your size 10s at home

It is remembering your black socks...are still in your drawer at home

It is working in the music library, but never getting anything done

It is all about Hey, Baby!

It is about singing Happy Birthday, horribly out of tune.

It is roll-stepping through the cafeteria so you don't spill your soup.

It is the neon green on the insides of your Drillmasters

It is yelling "LEFT, LEFT, LEFT" so the freshman in front of you gets in step with everyone else

It is getting lost

It is asking for directions on how to get to the ground floor

It is knowing that your friends have sick and twisted minds, and you do too

It is the Band Director saying that he loves you

It is fundraising

It is bad smelling neck straps

It is pulling chairs out from under other people but only when their instruments are in a safe place

It is fights over stands

It is inhalers

It is twizzlers

It is rest stops at 12:30am which is just another way to tell us that the bus has died and we are gonna hang out here until it is fixed

It is when all your IM conversations turn to band

It is sticking your head in a Tuba

It is saying that your instrument's a guy because you wouldn't blow into a girl if you're a girl and saying that your instrument's a girl because a guy wouldn't want to blow into a guy.

It is trying to find a place in the school to practice (besides the band hall)

It is when you can discuss the differences between reeds and not be considered weird

It is smells tied to memories

It is being happy to be unpopular

It is thinking...just thinking...

It is naming your hamster after a register on the clarinet

It is keeping an extra change of clothes in your band locker so that if you spend the night you can change clothes

It is taking the time to read all this

It is downloading your show music onto your mp3 player

It is typing all of this

It is Band

It is Life

* * *


	2. Submitted Geekisms

I've decided that I'm going to allow you guys to submit your own band geekisms! So just leave me a review with anything you can think of and I'll add it to the list!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2:

**Submitted Band Geekisms**

* * *

**_love-for-a-celtic-heart_**

It is watching Drumline over and over and over for the sheer joy

It is telling the percussion that all A&T students must read and play music

It is cadence dances

_**CheetoBandito15**_

It is "tuba head"

_**Legolanderin**_

It is being called bad names and laughing, because it's a private joke.

It is the band director even calling you by your nickname

It is no one even KNOWING your real name because they call you by your nickname

It is long bus rides...and getting so bored that you force feed each other Airheads!

_**Kyle-Leonhart**_

It is seven cans and a two liter of Mountain Dew on an empty stomach

It is waking up with a hangover from said experience

_**pit-queen**_

It is having band members who have already graduated coming back for a visit.

It is screwing up during a competition and winning anyway.

It is having water fights.

It is getting yelled at for said water fights.

It is giving your band directors nicknames.

It is using the directors' nicknames when talking to them and them not caring.

It is getting a ride home from your favorite band director.

It is laughing so hard you can't breathe when said director tells jokes along the way.

It is being the resident "Pit Queen" and having the head director bow to you.

It is being in the Pit and knowing when to keep your mouth shut less you be jumped by the other band members who are coming in from marching.

It is being called a lawn ornament.

It is not caring when you are called a lawn ornament because you know they are just teasing you.

It is praying the marimba doesn't fall apart before a performance.

It is using broken drum heads as Frisbees.

It is trying to play cards in a moving bus.

It is sharing hotel rooms.

It is not being able to sleep because you end up sharing a bed with the one girl that hogs the bed.

It is going to school at 2AM on a Saturday morning.

It is trying to get a little more sleep on the band room floor.

It is doing your homework in the stands during a football game.

It is not being able to sit down anywhere because the pants to your uniform are white.

It is trying to keep your white shoes clean and failing miserably.

It is being jealous of the color guard during hot weather because their uniforms are so much lighter than yours.

It is feeling sorry for the guard during cold weather.

It is rubbing each other's hands to get the feeling back into them.

It is the celebration after you win.

It is the determination you feel to do better when you have lost.

It is spending more time with your band family than your biological family.

It is having long discussions about what should go on this year's section t-shirt.

It is living on a diet of pizza, candy, and soda during the season.

It is the marching band locker decorations.

It is playing pranks on the directors.

It is the director finding out it was you and just laughing.

It is being able to call the band room a second home.

It is the fights.

It is forgiving each other an hour later.

It is wearing your pjs to school.

**_danielradcliff'shot512512512_**

It is about giving the directors nicknames and them calling you by yours

It is about spending time with a second family

It is about the ice fights you get into on hot days

It is about insulting the people not in your section and them insulting you back

_**XAddisonShepardX**_

It is a 24 hour bus trip to Disney world to play at magic kingdom

It is the endless clarinet war

It is mocking the drum majors

It is being a section leader and torturing all the incoming freshman

It is trying to foil your opponent's plans for getting the solo

It is playing your clarinet on the 24 hour bus ride

It is the plumes. My God, the plumes.

It is wearing pants with suspenders, a coat, a hat and drillmaster shoes in 104 degree weather at Disney in the parade

It is changing out of the uniform on the bus after said parade and then riding Splash Mountain with the entire band, therefore taking up every running car for three cycles.

**_Christine Ruud_**

It is knowing that a tenor saxophone is a "bridge" between the woodwinds and brass.

It is having your superintendent pull out her euphonium and playing for pep band.

It is jumping in the pool with your clothes on during the junior/senior high band trip, having your friends hide your stuff while you're changing, and getting yelled at by a kid who's not even supposed to be in your room.

It is a guy sleeping in the same bed as one of your friends on said band trip.

It is the seventh grade girls getting into a fight on the way back from a band contest.

It is doubling up on the bus so the upperclassmen can have their own seats, and counting the days until you're a senior.

It is getting so sick of a song you want to destroy all copies of it.

It is sitting on slanted band benches and almost falling off at regional championships, and stealing your friends' spots so you don't fall onto the French horn players.

It is dropping your pep band music at regional championships

It is considering pretzels with nacho cheese and Propel water a "balanced meal."

It is smelling blue Gatorade because it reminds you of pep band at basketball games.

_**Seraphim-Thorn**_

It is being nice to the band director... for the first week anyway.

It is trying to figure out why everyone is so tired after a competition at 3:00 a.m. while you're more hyper than a three year old on coffee... (Maybe the soda was a BAD idea...Nah)

It is getting permission from the director to hit the lower chairs.

It is getting third place out of 62 bands on the crappiest day the band has ever had.

_**Another Band Geek**_

It is remembering all the guys you've ever dated by their band status: The Drum Major, Tenor Sax player, Snare Drummer, Sideliner.

It is dressing up like your stoner band director from Halloween and looking exactly like him.

It is wearing blue eye-shadow and silver eye-glitter into Coach when your band stops at the mall after a show.

It is never having a social life after November.

_**Dazzled1**_

It is running into the middle of town to catch up with the parade that left  
without you.

It is walking to seven eleven for lunch during band camp.

It is your band director asking, "Do you feel loved?"

It is saying, "Yes!" to said question.

_**Blackdragon189**_

It is gluing money to the ceiling with gorilla glue and daring others to try and remove it for 'free money.'

It is hiding chairs in the ceiling.

It is wearing your hair on top of your head just so it will fit into your marching band hat.

It is dubbing a 'lost' plume as Cousin It and as little-band director.

It is making strange concoctions of different foods and paying your drum major to drink it.

It is being proud of being called a minion by your drum major.

It is using charades to talk with another band geek all day long just to drive another band geek crazy.

It is making up new gestures for swearing.

It is obediently taking punishment for swearing in the ban director's presence.

It is holding snowball fights in the parking lot and tempting the bus driver to drive off.

It is leaving a fellow band geek at McDonalds'.

It is dubbing your band director as Darth or Lord Hutar and giving him a Darth Vader mask at the end of the season.

It is your instrument breaking during a musical performance and fixing it with electric tape that you happen to carry with you.

It is mourning the loss of an instrument.

It is having the drum major scolding you about using your peripheral vision and seeing him back into to a sign.

It is meticulously arranging your band trailer so that everything fits.

It is hiding items in your band locker.

It is learning how to skip for a show.

It is the band director threatening to set band kids' hat aflame, with them still attached, if they did not remove them.

It is drawing on the chalk board constantly.

It is the band director contemplating how his pencils seem to always disappear and never return.

It is holding up traffic while practicing.

It is knowing the location of your band director's house.

It is practicing for shows in the metal shop room.

It is exploring other bands' schools and agreeing that they are far too spoiled.

It is having your school evacuated from a chlorine leak and coming back hoping the school would have burnt so you could get new instruments.

It is planning ahead for a funeral for said instruments.

It is the flag-o-horn.

It is having a van groupie because there isn't enough room on the bus and not enough for a second one.

It is dubbing the drum major as a god.

It is playing MASH and marrying your van groupie to the drum line director.

_**Bandgeek**_

It is the band bus

It is vegetable fights

It is smoking crackers and various other foods

It is marching in 100 degree weather, and wanting to kill your band director when he says "one more time"

It is marching in a storm, and wanting your band director to get struck by lighting and fall of the roof...

It is hating your band director... and loving him at the same time

It is watching your band director and assistant band director get in a fight

It is Kennywood

It is party boying

It is the "band dance" (at my school we have a incredibly embarrassing but oh so fun band dance)

It is someone (I won't mention names) getting himself locked in the bathroom

It is a random black cat

It is getting hit repeatedly with a trombone slide

It is fainting in a parade

It is someone calling your band director "old stinky cheese" to his face

It is "Woodwinds Kick Brass but Brass Kicks Grass!"

It is playing Heart and Soul on the piano...over and over and over

It is your assistant band director telling you that Heart and Soul will be the song playing if she goes to hell, because it is just that annoying

It is then marveling in the fact that your assistant band director said hell

It is fairs

It is roller coasters

It is love

It is hate

It is water balloon fights

It is huddling together to get freezing cold water dumped on you

It is soaking your band director with a super soaker squirt gun

It is saving the largest water balloon for your assistant band director... and then dragging her out of the school (physically DRAGGING) so that you can smash it on her (we have pics. it

was great)

It is water rides

It is pain

It is sweat stains

It is white shoes that never stay white

It is playing the final countdown

It is leaving the football game right after half time because the mercy rule went into effect because your football team sucks

It is throwing a hot dog at your band director, and it actually hitting him

It is then blaming the trombones for throwing the hot dog

It is annual butt slap day

It is making your assistant band director so upset that she cries (we did this unintentionally, and we really felt bad for her afterwards)

It is then talking about the crying incident for weeks afterward

It is someone hiding Doctor Beat

It is running laps because the person who hid Doctor Beat wouldn't give him back

It is when "one more time" NEVER means "one more time"

It is long and painful parades

It is marching with a fake instrument, because you forgot yours at home

It is Ernest

It is tornado warnings and watches

It is trips

It is prank calls

It is the band room

It is being kicked out of the band room because they don't trust you to be there alone

It is Wednesday practices

It is playoff games

It is Disney World

It is Cedar Point

It is a random black dog running around the practice field that EVERYONE is convinced is Sirius Black

It is looking forward to it during winter... and then thinking you were crazy for looking forward to it when your marching through town sweating your butt off

It is loving every minute... while also hating it

It is getting yelled at by your directors

It is getting laughed at by your directors

It is trying to lock the door to the roof, while your director is up there

It is continuing this list after planning to stop at ten things

It is amazing

It is fun

It is life

It is...Marching Band!

_**William**_

It is going all the way to all-state, and still getting called "guard guy"

It is having to ask your instructor (mother of 9) for antipooch room in your spandex

It is why you cut it

It is no warning before a flat toss... and waking up five minutes later

Guard- It is being a woman with a **

It is being able to be alone with twenty girls

It is having power over all twenty

It is not getting in trouble for sleeping in the guard pile

It is freshmen understanding automatically, STAY AWAY from the guard guy

It is sleeping naked in your captain's bed, and still calling her mom "Mommy Dearest"

It is making your instructor not be able to look you in the eye

It is school admin asking you not to cross-dress

It is twenty little sisters you would like to kill sometimes

It is twenty little sisters you would kill for any time.

_**Teary Angel L2**_

It is having your own special nickname.

It is having your band director calling you by that nickname.

It is having your band director give you that nickname.

_**Incogneat-o**_

It is trying to make a fire from the pieces of the drumstick your band director just broke.

It is finishing your homework quickly so you can practice.

It is not being understood by "normal" people.


	3. My Band Peeps

AN: This page is dedicated to my fellow band members.

Chapter 3:

To Senior GC Bandies '08

It is having a two year long debate on why he should buy the band a sopranino clarinet

It is telling and enforcing the idea that the pit should wear bandanas, and not plumes

It is playing hacky sack during break

It is finding out that getting the band to ride over to the local stadium on a flat bed trailer while playing is a BAD idea.

It is trying to shove all of the band people in a little booth at lunch and then giving up and claiming a whole row of tables

It is being called a hummingbird on crack, and the poster child for valium

It is duct taping your friends to trees

It is running around with your pants to your knees, with shorts on underneath and a person on your back, because you had an especially great contest result...

It is then tripping over a cinder block while running around with your pants to your knees, with shorts on underneath and a person on your back, because of the especially great contest result.

It is then running into the band room screaming with a profusely bleeding knee that you got by tripping over a cinder block while running around with your pants to your knees, with shorts on underneath and a person on your back, because of the especially great contest result.

It is consequently being scolded by the band parents and praised by the band kids!

It is having the best senior prank, because you started planning your freshman year.

It is sitting around on a random Thursday night pondering how to pull off the best senior prank ever, and realizing that it will never be beaten.

It is trying to explain to the percussionist how to break down words to help them spell them, and in return teaching the teacher how to spell "percussion" (she tried to spell it percution)

It is learning how to spell the instrument names and then forgetting them...

It is getting to practice 2 hours early, and then realizing that the director isn't there.

It is helping each other with your tryout music (in your section) and making consecutive chairs.

It is "Seth!..." (In a snarly whispery voice)

It is "...in my pants!"

It is knowing what "BAMF" means

It is Hamster Porn

It is Tacos and Kiwis

It is synthetic reeds and crystal mouthpieces

It is playing on a POS Marimba

It is "under the marimba"

It is the drumline breaking all of the pit mallets

It is refusing to initially share deodorant, and then realizing, "We're all band people, and don't care." or "OMG, It stinks."

It is the whole band getting mono at the same time.

It is yelling "Matt Jones" whenever he comes to the school then hissing

It is also saying hey because someone thinks he's the coolest.

It is donating an entire afternoon to paint yard and hash lines

It is energy drink marathons, and the sickness following.

It is cell phone tag

It is not being able to play sports because sports hurt you, due to the anger of the music Gods.

It is the lime in the Coke, you nut

It is randomly breaking out in song while walking down the hall

It is being in step and walking at the correct tempo while doing so

It is the hamster dance and the badger song

It is the Barbie Girl video

It is karaoke night

It is bubbles and bubble wrap

It is DDR

It is funny pictures

It is not being the last person back to your spot after break

It is locking the girl that you despise in a tuba locker

It is believing EVERYTHING that your band director tells you, though everyone around you assures you that it is false. EVERYTHING!

It is the girls having to turn around while you do jumping-jacks

It is a huge debate on whether or not girls should be able to wear tanks

It is all of the girls going bra-less the first day of band camp and wearing tank tops!

It is cowboy hats

It is entertaining yourself at restaurants by mixing nasty food and daring people to eat it

It is smacking people in the bum with a mallet

It is being up two hours early before band camp, much like a child before his first day of school

It is realizing that most everything on your Christmas list can be purchased at Music Zone

It is going to Music Zone to wallow in your social sorrows, and everyone in the store dropping whatever they're doing at the time to come consol and comfort you

It is drooling over the R13 at Music Zone and the one in Mango's Woodwind catalogue.

It is knowing what an R13 is, and informing everyone who doesn't on what it is

It is math, peanut butter, and bunnies

It is not being able to hold a job due to lessons every day

It is Clarinet/Flute "relations"

It is the band director being able to make you cry

It is collecting foil in Jazz class

It is beeping and kidneys

It is smelly socks

It is missing smelly socks during the off-season

It is keeping smelly clothes in the band locker, and then getting yelled at by the director

It is phobias and hypochondria

It is Asmar

It is Spiders

It is shiny

It is going to see Phantom of the Opera, watching the pit through binoculars, and then stalking them after the show

It is going down to the pit, gawking at the instruments, and then quickly looking away whenever the players glance at you

It is having an entire neighborhood dedicated to the band kids on the Sims

It is (in real life) living in a neighborhood with the majority of the band kids

It is recruiting those in your neighborhood who aren't in band

It is having better recruitment techniques than the Army

It is entertaining yourself by seeing how many funyuns you can shove in a guy's mouth before he wakes up.

It is making up names for your instrument.

It is discussing what would happen if your instrument mated with an instrument of a different "species"

It is attending an assembly and finding other band kids to hang with instead of paying attention.

It is being unable to listen to any song without figuring out the notes just to be able to finger it on your instrument

It is having a whole lunch table full of the band kids, and threatening intruders

It is sticking your bassoon bocal into a trombone and playing it, then realizing that it sounds like a late-80's/early-90's car-racing game.

It is absolutely covering your favorite ex-student teacher's car in post-it notes... ABSOLUTELY COVERING...

It is Weid... and Diew

It is cheating on your boyfriend with three girls

It is buying your director Chucks in hopes of normalizing him...

It is having your best friend repetitively stroke your bell during rests and concerts.

It is having your bassoon teacher telling you not to play flute anymore :(

It is having your clarinet teacher scold you for playing Tenor Sax...

It is worshiping "The Locke"

It is Oh Happy Day

It is having your friend explain "awkward turtle"

It is starting rumors about yourself

It is the things we think of at weird times of the night

It is the German exchange Trumpet Player that points out how lazy we Americans are

It is about the "violent Americans"

It is getting shaky after having an energy drink three hours ago

It is going across the road and getting a clown to come to the restaurant just to scare your friend

It is finding out that Red Bull does NOT give you wings...

It is going to band camp on happy drugs from your dentist... and singing... and chasing the butterflies that only you can see…

It is singing Rent songs on EVERY band trip...

It is screaming MARCO POLO...PONCE DE LEON... across Wal-Mart and various other public venues.

It is acting like a pirate during the English Folk Songs

It is going to Wal-Mart late at night dressed in black, and wondering why you get funny looks...

It is not like buying pudding, silly-string, spray-paint, post-it notes, marshmallows, toilet paper, pumpkins, plastic spoons is ODD, is it?

It is the Leopluradon

It is jumping rope in your testing group

It is a little sheet of paper with the single word, "crabs" on it, and passing it around saying "Ha, I gave you crabs!"

It is saying "Your boobs got in my way!" to the woodwind section

It is hoping that you're not miked when you say such things!

It is "Skank, skank, skank!" "Hermione!" in math class, or meth class

It is the skankasaurus rex

It is P

It is writing your senior will when you're freshmen, then realizing that you can't technically leave fellow seniors anything, but leaving them things anyway.

It is realizing "The Staff" is in the hotel and having the urge to hunt them down and scream a flat note in their ear.

It is having to fix your flute/pic with scotch tape

It is hitting someone every time someone kills you in Halo 3

It is sharing one chapstick with five people.

It is toasting mini marshmallows with a cigarette lighter and acting like meth addicts.

It is having someone tap out a song on anything, and then laughing when you realize what it is

It is painting the band tower hot pink and yellow in hopes of pissing his mighty evilness off, and then being disappointed and relieved, at the same time that he laughs.

It is being ready to claim that you were drunk on lack of sleep and Red Bull...

It is about drinking fake (or real) daiquiris on the way to the Bahamas

It is having a fit on Senior Night because your mike fell down your unitard.

It is doing your solo toss and hitting an annoying sax player in the face (cough Letcher cough) and bounce back into your hands for a PERFECT SOLO FINISH.

It is about the woodwind guy's lackadaisical eye... 'Cause it's funny and sad at the same time...

It is Carlton...

It is throwing rocks at Trepan

It is Japanese pop songs

It is smoking Smartest

It's Papa Joel, and Nonna Paul, and Sister Scooter

It is realizing that your section-leader-ness actually doesn't give you power over them... Because you're a sucker, and they know how to play you...

It is the horrible sight of your Co-captain naked.

It is faxing mental images PLEASE GOD TAKE IT.

It is explaining to your guard instructor why your Co-Captain needs to cover up his (Area) because he forgot his jock strap and was wearing spandex.

It is actually nicknaming someone 'Cap'n Blondebeard'

It is someone, whom I won't name, Sarah, woops, actually and truly saying without discretion or concern to her own reputation and wellbeing, and then regretting, sadly and woefully, "Wow. That's so tiny, and I would choke on it..."  
And Holly agreeing...  
And Lauren growling and salivating at the same item aforementioned  
And Chrissy letting all know proudly, that she SO wouldn't choke on it, and was too experienced with said item  
And said item being the world's tiniest jawbreaker

It is the stupid freaking underscore...

It is "Pikachu!"

It is at 4 in the morning and your best friend wanting a donut and you hearing "I want to die." Then her continuing I want a CHOCOLATE donut and you hearing, "I want to commit suicide."

It is blasting someone with your amplitude.

It is being glad that there isn't someone else adding to this list with the initial M

It is someone sitting on the mouse and erasing half of what we've typed

It is actually knowing that "..." is called an ellipse.

It is things being WAY funnier than they actually are...

It is being the only door in the motel that hasn't been taped...

It is that noise...

It is band kids being interested by looking at Chrissy eat blue rock candy.

It's hearing Chrissy for an entire night.

It is hearing Chrissy snort at Holly's misfortunes.

It's trading names and being someone else for a day (or at least a few minutes)

It's polygamy and having (at least) 7 lesbian lovers your sophomore year.

It's "I'm not that flexible... in my pants... so get naked..."

It's "Hey mister, she's my sister."

It is Chrissy getting over being mad at you in a record three seconds.

It's screaming "I want to have your babies!" to the Cavaliers

It's at the senior meeting saying that you want to have Paul Lawrence Dunbar's and Lafayette's babies to all the under classmen to make a SUPER BAND

It's attempting to be grammatically correct at 1 AM

It's having Lauren stroke your hair... (awkward turtle!)

It's knowing WHY the awkward turtle is awkward

It's lactose and tolerant, which is apparently an animal sex noise

It's the moob, chesticle, and that other one that I can't recall

It's proclaiming, "To reading is makeses my spellillilling gooder."

It's taking the computer away from Smallz because he can't spell at all

It's having you senior trumpet leader not know what irony meant.

It's trying to figure out Laurens boyfriends name. "It's HEATHER??" Your dating Heather Johnson...ew "Tyler?"... NOPE Kyler...dang we suck

It's realizing that you can play upside down... if it weren't for the blood rush to your brain

Lauwen ish wetawded

It's Lauren's random quotes that shock, thrill, and make you go, "Ugh..."

It's "RELEASE THE PENGUINS!"

It's always 420

It's watching movies, and then realizing which friend is a certain character in the movie.

It's "like, totally, oh my gosh, Sha."

It's nearly mauling the clarinet boy who stepped on your flute

It's buttspell

It's the Schrodenator, who'll, sadly, be back

It's eck, squee, fwee, and fwah.

It's going back and adding twenty more things to this list when you think you're finally done.

It's bulldozing Lauren

It's having snorting contest... and Sarah being the only one who isn't snorting

It's being killed... and then coming back to life to tell the tale

It's noticing that being bi is the latest trend, and realizing that you're happy to be straight.

Lemur

AN: This will be the final chapter you guys. It will also signify that as of 12/19/2008, that there may not be anymore updates on the submitted geekisms.


End file.
